Instances
=Instances= There are instance dungeons here at MassiveCraft. The instances are visible as small tower icons on the online world map. Completing them can be a challenge but it’s fun and you get a reward at the end. Zulgroth Castle This instance is a co-op instance, you need at least 1 friend with you to be able to play it. Vampires get their powers reduced when inside the instance. *'Dungeons no longer give anything*' Backstory: When Daendroc was discovered by Laura Redblock, one of the many kingdoms fast on the rise was Zulgroth. The great king made a giant keep to house his treasure, and his finest soldiers ever defended it. However, one day, shouts were heard from the keep. It was rumored by fleeing soldiers that monsters from Gana Ishna has appearedn in the keep, and while Zulgroth attempted to barricade them in, he eventually fell. However, the story of his treasure is what brings travelers to his keep. Rumor tells of a series of portals, that he used to safe guard his treasure. Many have set up camps to take back the keep, and loot some of his famous treasure. So look for treasure while you can, but do not lose yourself along the way... Begins at: The outside of the castle Created by: Ninjabaver, Wessexstock and Cayorion The Emerald Island Smith and Son Corp. can't keep their feeds still! An abandoned island full of emeralds was found, the so called emerald island. The entire island was used by Smith and Son Corp. to quarry hundreds of emeralds. The minerals are still there, all workers and miners left the island immediately after something horrifying must be happened - but what? Do you want to figure out what has happened - then try to be trained, because this is a highly difficult instance. Begins at: Quest-ship at the harbor in Regalia Created by: Igel_son and Thedric The Abandoned Goldmine Smith and Son Corp. was a true boon to Silverwind Port. The mines they opened there were rich with minerals and being so close to the docks, they soon found themselves very rich indeed! However, one day the minecarts stopped rolling. The mines simply stopped and Smith and Son were nowhere to be found. It is rumored they became mistrustful of all, they feared thieves would steal their precious treasure. In time, the mines were Abandoned. Many travelers have tried to break in, to get a look at there famous treasure room. But with lava, caves likely to collapse and daring jumps, few have succeded.... will you? Begins at: Side of Silverwind Volcano Created by: Igel_son, FireSoap and Thedric El Creepado Begins at: Daenshore Expedition HQ Created by: Wessexstock, Igel_son, and Rocketfuel501 The old prison dungeons When the prison under the Silver Edge Defence Keep was planned to expand, some of the prisoners escaped down in the tunnels. The tunnels were never finnished and most of them are dangerous or dead ends. Some say the prisoners died down there, some say they manged to dig a way out and free themselves. Begins at: The Silver Edge Keep Created by: Ninjabaver and VolumeOne Category:Points of Interest Category:Locations